The Foxie and The Bunny
by Athor-SunFlower
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki es un chico normal con una vida normal, tiene una banda y a sus mejores amigos, una noche se presentan en un club nuevo y conoce a alguien que transformara su vida como nunca penso...
1. Nuestra primera presentacion

_Que genial mi primera historia en Fanfiction......_

**Titulo: The Foxie and The Bunny**

**Personajes:** Sasuke, Naruto, etc....

**Categorías:** Naruto

**Géneros:** Universo Alterno, Humor, Drama.

**Advertencias:** Disque lemon.....

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

***Capitulo 1:** Nuestra primera presentacion*

Es viernes, principio de fin de semana, son las 7 de la mañana, es un día hermoso, es más perfecto, no hay nubes en el cielo, el sol brilla de forma sublime y un tímido rayo de luz entra por una ventana en particular, simplemente perfecto... hasta que

-Ahhhhhhh!!! Otra vez maldicion'ttebayo -grito un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules, tez morena y con marquitas en sus mejillas, que estaba en el suelo enredado entre sus sabanas.

Este es Naruto Uzumaki, un chico de 16 años, que estudia en el Instituto Konoha, vive en un apartamento del centro, huérfano y esta al cuidado de su tutor Jiraiya, que no vive por el por qué se ocupa buscando "información" para sus libros eróticos, y en este momento va tarde para la escuela.... de nuevo.

******** Puerta del Instituto Konoha**********

_-"Naruto-kun, se te hizo tarde otra vez"_ -pensaba una linda chica de ojos blancos y cabello azulado largo que vestía una blusa blanca escolar con un saco rojo con una cinta atada al cuello y una falda tableada de color negro. De pronto vio como una nube de polvo se aproximaba a una velocidad impresionante hasta que se detuvo, encontrándose con su amigo que traía el mismo uniforme a excepción que él llevaba una corbata y pantalones negros.

-Hinata-chan por fin llegue -dijo exhausto su pobre amigo. Hinata era la mejor amiga del rubio desde los doce años, se habían encontrado en la escuela pública a la cual asistía Naruto, Hinata estaba ahí para que se hiciera de "carácter" según su padre, aunque todos los días la molestaban las niñas problema de ahí. A Naruto también lo molestaban por sus marcas, razón por la cual no le hablaba a nadie y siempre se la pasaba en problemas, hasta que un día vio como unas niñas molestaban a una Hinata llorosa y les dijo que la dejaran en paz.

Todo termino en un pleito, una semana de castigo para ambos, "A m-mi me g-gus-tan t-tus marcas Na-Naruto-Kun" le había dicho Hinata y desde ese momento se hicieron los mejores amigos, y Naruto siempre protegía a Hinata y viceversa. Un día el tutor de Naruto, quien tenía 14 años, le dijo que le había conseguido un lugar en el prestigioso Instituto Konoha. Hinata por supuesto convenció a sus padres y ambos empezaron a asistir ahí.

-Ahhh, Hinata-chan, no es justo yo que me esforcé por venir temprano y el insensible de Kakashi-sensei no llega- dijo enojado el rubio sobre su asiento

-Por favor Naruto tu sabes que Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde, baka -le dijo un chico moreno con dos triángulos rojos en su cara.

-Eso es cierto Naruto -dijo un chico rechonchito en el asiento detrás del rubio, mientras comía.

-Que problemático eres -dijo un chico de coleta castaña al lado del chico gordo, mientras se recostaba en la paleta de su banco.

-Pero Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru no es justo y punto'ttebayo.

Buenos días clase - dijo un hombre alto de cabello plateado que le cubria un ojo y con una máscara cubriéndole la boca- verán me tarde porque hubo un incendio y tuve que rescatar a 15 cachorritos del fuego.

-MENTIRA!!!!! -grito toda la clase. La clase siguió sin contratiempos hasta la hora del descanso, Naruto y los demás fueron a la azotea a comer sus almuerzos, mientras Hinata que siempre traía un almuerzo extra para el rubio, le daba su parte, Shikamaru de repente se irguió de donde estaba acostado y les dijo a sus amigos:

-Es cierto mi novia, Temari, me ha dicho que si queremos ir a tocar mañana a un nuevo club que es muy popular

-En serio eso es grandioso'ttebayo -grito emocionado el rubio junto a sus amigos, después sintió como le daban un golpe en la cabeza -pero que...

-Siempre tan escandaloso dobe -dijo un chico alto de piel blanca de ojos y cabellos oscuros mientras le sonreía de medio lado al rubio.

-Maldito Sasuke teme no ves que estoy feliz porque vamos a tocar en un club -dijo mientras hacía puchero.

-A donde van a ir a tocar -pregunto una pelirrosa junto a Sasuke.

-A un club Sakura-sempai -dijo kiba

Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno eran un año mayor que Naruto, pero eran amigos desde la infancia, puestos que eran vecinos hasta el día que murieron sus padres, Sasuke era su mejor amigo aunque era un pedante, casi su hermano y Sakura era como una versión violenta de una madre, pues siempre lo regañaba pero siempre que podía le llevaba de cenar lo que había hecho su madre ese día y lo obligaba a limpiar su apartamento, si como una madre, ellos siempre habían estado en el Instituto pero casi no se veían por la diferencia de grados.

-Pues ojala no lo arruines urusatonkachi -dijo mientras se iba puesto que ya había acabado el descanso.

************ El día siguiente en la noche*********

Bueno no estén nerviosos nos irá bien -decía un tranquilo Chouji a sus amigos, era la primera vez que tocaban para tantas personas, el club se llamaba Rasengan y estaba lleno. La banda se componía así: Naruto era el vocalista y además guitarrista, Hinata era la guitarrista principal, Kiba en el bajo y Chouji en la batería, una señorita les dio la señal para prepararse a salir.

Bien empecemos nos ira bien'ttebayo -grito el rubio para darles ánimos, traía una camiseta naranja con un chaleco negro sobre esta y unos jeans negros.

Fueron al escenario y cada quien tomo su lugar, Naruto se situó frente al micrófono

Buenas noches a todos -dijo a todo el público -nosotros somos The foxie and the bunny y esta es nuestra canción This world.

Empezaron a tocar mientras Naruto se acercaba más al micrófono y cantaba:

Just cry tojikometa kioku wo tadoru  
Why tsumi wo hikizuru ashioto  
Ima wa mou sora wa nijimu namida to  
Atsui kumo ni toza sareta kokoro

Aa... dare mo kare mo  
Hitotsu ya futatsu wa furerareta kunai koto mo  
Mou jibun yigai no hito wo  
Kizutsuketa kunai yo  
Yowa sasae uke irete

Tsurai toki wa nakeba ii  
Ashita wa kitto i'll make my day  
Takaku takaku  
Nee toberu kara  
Bokura wa koeru  
Dokomademo kitto  
I'll find my way  
Tooku wo mitsumete ikeru

Pronto el publico empezó llevar el ritmo mientras una banda mas confiada seguía.

Alive uetsukerareta ikkiteku rule (ru-ru)  
Why subete hagare ochite yuku  
Hito wa mou uso wo tsuki tsuzukeru ikimono  
Nano ni naze? shinjitsu bakari motomeru no?  
Soshite jidai wo uramu hibi ni  
Itsu shika bokutachi wa  
Ai no imimo otoshitan da na

Tsurai toki wa nakeba ii  
Kotoba jya kitto mittase nai kara  
Furueru kata ni furete boku mo naku kara  
Koware ikumono tashikani na osenai mono mo atta  
Nanika wo oshieru tameni

La gente cantaba con ellos mientras todos gritaban de emoción.

Risou wa motomeru hodo ni  
Hakanasawo idaite mayoi konde iku  
Nobasu shita te no hira kasumun de iku  
Ima wa nakeba ii ashita wa kitto  
I'll be on your side  
Tooku wo koete ikeru

Nijimu kimi no hitomi ga  
Ashita sae mitaku wanai to iu nara  
Kakaeta mono sute ima wa tomareba ii sa  
Itsuka wa toberu ashita wa kitto  
I'll find my way  
Kokoro wa koete ikeru

Tsurai toki wa nakeba ii  
Kotoba jya kitto mitasenai kara  
Kimi no itamini kurete boku mo naku kara  
Koware iku mono tashikani na wo senai koto mo atta

Ashita e mukau tame ni

Acabaron la canción mientras todos les aplaudían, había sido un éxito, se bajaron emocionados y contentos del escenario para descansar un poco, Naruto se dirigió a la barra para pedir agua, mientras bebía el liquido alguien se puso a su lado y le dijo amablemente

No estuviste tan mal mocoso - Naruto de inmediato volteo a verlo, impactándose con la imagen que tenia al lado, un joven alto, nunca había visto a una persona tan atractiva, de cabello rojizo que le caía sensualmente en el rostro y ojos de igual color y esa sonrisa tan ....atrayente

-¿Eh? -pregunto aturdido Naruto

-Vaya creo que tu única neurona se acaba de desconectar

-Cállate tarado -dijo enojado el rubio parecía una versión del teme pero corregida y aumentada.

-Jajajajajaja veo que el zorrito enseña los colmillos ¿Cómo te llamas mocoso? -dijo entretenido el guapo joven

-Naruto Uzumaki ¿y tu baka?

-Kyuubi Youko mocoso

-Deja de llamarme así, ya te dije mi nom... -no pudo pronunciar nada mas puesto que Kyuubi lo había besado de repente, Naruto empezó a dejarse llevar, era un eso tan excitante tan apasionado sentía la lengua de él, recorrer toda su boca, no sabía que estaba haciendo así que no le importo irse con ese extraño mientras se seguían besando. Lo llevo hasta un lugar alejado de todo, en el segundo piso, lentamente el pelirrojo empezó a lamer y besar el cuello del chico, mientras Naruto se deshacía en suspiros.

Lo posiciono en la cama mientras se seguían besando con pasión, se despojaron de todas sus ropas, Kyuubi besaba el pecho de Naruto, este se sentía fuera de este mundo, jamás había experimentado nada igual, no le importo el hecho de que ese desconocido tocara sus cuerpo, mucho menos cuando empezó a penetrarle después de haberlo preparado. Naruto gemía y gemía, sentía como lo partían en dos de placer. Kyuubi lo masturbaba mientras lo besaba con pasión, un poco más Naruto no resistió mas y se vino entre ambos cuerpos para luego sentir como ese extraño tan sensual lo llenaba de su semilla.

Se recostaron en la cama, calmando su respiración hasta que el rubio le pregunto:

-¿Que somos?

-Mmmmm bueno me gustas, que te parece volvernos a ver y averiguarlo -le dijo mientras lo besaba suavemente

-Me parece bien -dijo un exhausto Naruto -me tengo que ir

-Lo sé, vámonos -dijo levantándose y levantando al rubio mientras se dirigían a un auto del año precioso, dejo al rubio en su casa y de inmediato se fue a acostar, estaba tan cansado y aun no podía creer lo que había hecho... pero estaba seguro que lo volvería ver, eso estaba muy claro y se interno en un profundo sueño.

**********************Notas de la autora**************************

Bueno aqui vamos... let´s go

Es la primera vez que subo aqui en fanfiction, (ya tengo una cuenta en Amor-yaoi con el nombre de Leoncito chan por si alguien dice "oh esa historia la conozco") y dije "subamos aqui tambien mi pequeña historia", de hecho estoy trabajando en el capitulo #9...... sin muchos resultados pero no importa hoy tengo que subirlo.

Estaba observando y revisando mi primer capitulo y me doy cuenta de que era un asco en cuestiones de escritura y redaccion. Le he cambiado algunas cosas muy pocas a decir verdad pero espero que faliciten su comprension. Dios me doy verguenza a mi misma, pero he estado mejorando... segun yo claro esta y mi amiga del alma/editora Gaby pero bueno.

Bueno creo que es todo por el momento, me despido cordialmente y si me fascinaria que dejaran cualquier review, critica, halago, amenaza de muerte etc.

Bueno nos vemos queridos lectores

*************Adios**************


	2. La palabra del día es

_Que genial mi primera historia en Fanfiction......_

**Titulo: The Foxie and The Bunny**

**Personajes:** Sasuke, Naruto, etc....

**Parejas:** Kyuunaru, Sasunaru, Nejihina.... etc

**Categorías:** Naruto

**Géneros:** Universo Alterno, Humor, Drama.

**Advertencias:** Disque lemon.....

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

***Capitulo 2:** La palabra del dia es...*

Una silueta caminaba lentamente por las calles, vestía uniforme y traía su mochila, el nombre de aquella persona era Naruto, quien por primera vez en su vida se había levantado temprano... de hecho demasiado temprano, las calles estaban solas, pero a Naruto no le importaba mucho, rogaba porque Iruka-sensei no se hubiera dado cuenta de la hora en que llego y daba gracias que Kyuubi no lo hubiera acompañado hasta la puerta, jamás pensó que fuera gay, aunque el hecho de haberse acostado con uno le daba cierto presentimiento de que si lo era, a menos de que fuera bisexual, pero que complicado era todo. Ya casi llegaba a la puerta de la escuela cuando vio un Porsche del año color rojo, le parecía un poco familiar, aunque lo que si reconoció fue el dueño del auto... Kyuubi.

Se acerco con cautela hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo, quien vestía una blusa color hueso, unos jeans negros un saco negro, destilada una elegancia y sensualidad impresionantes, voltio a verlo y lo saludo.

-Hola mocoso -dijo como si nada, Naruto recordó también lo pedante que era.

-Cállate, me llamo Na-ru-to ¿y qué haces aquí? -pregunto medio enojado, medio desconcertado.

-Mmmmm, bueno quería verte, vamos a una cafetería por aquí cerca -dijo abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Tengo clases'ttebayo

-Te traeré antes del receso, lo juro.

Naruto vacilo por unos momentos hasta que decidió entrar al auto, Kyuubi lo llevo a una pequeña cafetería, era de los pocos locales abiertos a esas horas, Naruto pidió un pastel con un café con leche, mientras Kyuubi pedia una gran copa de helados con bastantes jarabes, nueces, dulces, etc. Naruto solamente se le quedo viendo, ni siquiera el comía eso... bueno es que no tenía dinero para algo así.... pensó deprimido el rubio.

-Oye mocoso vuelve a la realidad -dijo el pelirrojo agitando su mano frente al rostro del ojiazul.

-Perdón, estaba distraído'ttebayo

-Si me di cuenta -dijo mientras se llevaba a la boca una gran cucharada de helado

-Oye quiero saber que somos -dijo el rubio seriamente

-Quien sabe -dijo tranquilamente Kyuubi encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada atónita de Naruto -que quieres que te diga, no lo sé, es tu culpa por ser tan fácil.

Una piedra con la palabra FACIL grabada le cayó en la cabeza a Naruto.

F-fá-cil, YO NO SOY UN FACIL -grito muy alterado Naruto, mientras Kyuubi reía por lo bajo

-Claro que lo eres, mira que acostarte con un desconocido, eso es ser F-A-C-I-L

-Pe-pero, si tú fuiste quien se me acerco'ttebayo

-Y tú me correspondiste, además accediste acostarte conmigo.

Naruto se quedo estático sin poder responder, salieron y Kyuubi lo dejo en la puerta y se fue, Naruto logro entrar disimuladamente al Instituto hasta que....

*******En la azotea********

Hinata miraba hacia el patio de la escuela, estaba preocupada, su mejor amigo no había venido, además de que no se dieron cuenta cuando se fue, de repente estaba ahi y luego desaparecio... esperaba que nada malo le hubiera pasado cuando vio como una cabeza rubia se acercaba al patio, era Naruto, sonrio feliz. Siguio con la mirada al chico hasta que Kiba lo asusto por la espalda y su rubio amigo grito sorprendido, luego Kiba le dijo algo y una aura de depresion envolvio al rubio, Hinata se preguntaba que pudo haber pasado cuando una persona interrumpio sus pensamientos, si ahi estaba el, la persona dueña de su corazon.

*********Con Naruto*********

Naruto estaba sentado bajo un árbol, ya había dejado su mochila en el salón, y aun quedaba tiempo del receso aunque estaba desanimado, maldito Kiba, mira que asustarlo así y pronunciar esas palabras

-"jajajajaja, Naruto eres tan FACIL de asustar"

Esa palabra, esa horrible, infeliz y detestable palabra, otra aura de depresión lo rodeo y suspiro hondo, bueno no se podía volver a repetir, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien le hablaba.

Oye dobe, dobe ¡¡¡¡¡Mira un tazón gigante de ramen!!!!! -señalo Sasuke a la nada, mientras Naruto giraba bruscamente su cuello en busca del tazón de ramen imaginario

-Pero si no hay nada, teme con el ramen no se juega –replico con un mohín el rubio

-Bueno si estuvieras atento no hubiera hecho eso -dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba junto a Naruto -oye dobe ¿por que estas tan distraído?

-Por nada'ttebayo

-No deberías estar distraído, eres muy fácil de engañar en ese esta... do -dijo mientras veía como una gran aura azul se posaba sobre el rubio. DE pronto apareció Hinata frente ellos y Sasuke se retiro hacia el edificio

-¿Naruto-kun te pasa algo?

-Noooo -pronuncio de una forma lastimera

-Estás seguro, Naruto-kun tu sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea

-Lo sé, Hinata-chan, créeme estoy bien -dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-Se que no es cierto, Naruto-kun, pero cuando quieras contármelo hazlo –dijo la morena mientras tomaba sus manos afectuosamente.

-Gracias Hinata-chan por eso eres mi mejor amiga

-Lo sé, eres un libro fácil de leer para mí..... Naruto-kun que te pasa ¿Qué dije? -preguntaba histérica al ver como otra vez esa aura lo rodeaba.....

En el salón de clases, Hinata veía al rubio quien estaba mas descuidado que de costumbre, ella lo conocía muy bien, como nadie, por eso trato de hacerlo reaccionar cuando Ebisu-sensei lo llamaba

-Uzumaki ponga atención!!!! -dijo Ebisu-sensei azotando el libro contra el pupitre de Naruto quien de inmediato volvió a la realidad

Yo por supuesto que estaba poniendo atención -trato de defenderse

-Oh, entonces no habrá problema a que pase a resolver el problema de pizarrón -dijo mientras veía la cara de horror del rubio

Lo habían castigado... otra vez, no había podido resolver el problema, pero eso no era lo peor, el malnacido del sensei le tenía que haber dicho "Uzumaki, en serio que usted tiende a ser castigado muy fácil" esa palabra, ya pensaba que era un plan cósmico en su contra, como era posible que todos se confabularan en su contra, le habían dicho fácil de todas las maneras habidas y por haber, debía hacer una última prueba... si tenía que hacerlo

Se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la biblioteca, cuando llego ahí busco el diccionario más grueso que encontró se sentó en una mesa, cerró los ojos, abrió el libro al azar y puso su dedo igualmente al azar

_-Jejejejeje con esto no fallare_ -pensaba feliz, no podía salirle esa palabra en un libro tan grande, miro hacia donde estaba su dedo y se quedo petrificado... era la definición de fácil..... Pero no era todo lo que estaba escrito.

3. Dícese de la persona dispuesta a acceder a las solicitaciones de carácter sexual masculinas.

.........

En el instituto reinaba la paz, y en el salón 106, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji y Lee hacían una composición junto todo el grupo hasta que se escucho….

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! NO ES POSIBLE!!!! MALDITA SEA!!!!!

Todos se sobresaltaron por ese grito, pensando quien era el idiota que había gritado de esa forma. Ese idiota por fin llegaba a su casa después del castigo doble que le impusieron…otro más por hacer escándalo en la biblioteca, se había propuesto después de ese día tan espantoso... ya no ser un fácil, no señor, _no lo haría_ pensó mientras alzaba su puño hacia arriba, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta del rubio quien de inmediato fue a abrir.

************************

Trataba de normalizar su agitada respiración mientras se acomodaba totalmente en la cama, estaba completamente sudado y cansado y un poco desanimado, había fallado en su determinación de no ser fácil pero bueno quien podía negarse al pelirrojo sexy que tenía al lado.

No después de haber abierto la puerta y sentir esos adictivos labios sobre los suyos.

No después de sentir como devoraba su cuello.

No después de sentir esas manos acariciarlo de esa forma tan ardiente.

No después de ser recostado en la cama y dejarlo desnudo.

No después de haberlo hecho gritar con ese delicioso orgasmo.

No después de sentir como se hundía en su interior y se retorcía de placer.

No después de estar en un estado de locura con cada uno de sus movimientos.

No después de llegar a ese tan magnifico clímax que ambos habían experimentado.

Porque, con Kyuubi, ese no tan completo extraño las cosas eran tan cómodas, el podía hacerlo olvidar todo con una simple pero experta caricia, hacer que olvidara las responsabilidades de sus actos, su conciencia que le gritaba que se detuviera, a sus amigos, a sus padres y sobre todo a su asfixiante soledad, si con Kyuubi todo era tan sencillo, no había preocupación alguna solo un inminente placer y aunque no lo admitiría le gustaba ser fácil con él…

********************Notas de la Autora********************

Bien aqui vamos otra vez. Wiiiiiii

Antes que nada a peticion de **neko-sasunaru** la historia es un kyuunaru que se convertira al final en sasunaru jeje se me olvido ponerlo y la cancion es de Uverworld (se las recomiendo).

Aparte de todas las personitas geniales que me dejaron Review. Muchas gracias.

Segundo me he segido haciendo tonta /cosa que se me da muy bien/ con respecto al otro capitulo pero hoy lo hago, lo juro. Con otras cosas hoy es un bonito dia sobre todo por que tengo en la cabeza a Charli el Unicornio /si no lo han visto, veanlo/ jajajaja es genial. Aunque lo malo es que aun no puedo abrir mi maldito Pet. ¬¬

Bueno creo que esto es todo por el momento. Ya saben que acepto cualquier comentario y si tien alguna duda ponganla y yo les respondere en el proximo capitulo.

Nos vemos queridos lectores

*************Adios**************


	3. Los minutos del día

_Que genial mi primera historia en Fanfiction......_

**Titulo: The Foxie and The Bunny**

**Personajes:** Sasuke, Naruto, etc....

**Parejas:** Kyuunaru, Sasunaru, Nejihina.... etc

**Categorías:** Naruto

**Géneros:** Universo Alterno, Humor, Drama.

**Advertencias:** Disque lemon.....

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

***Capitulo 3:** Los minutos del día*

************* 7:05 am************

Hinata se cepillaba su largo cabello, estaba frente a su espejo pronto se iría a la escuela a esperar a su impuntual amigo, siempre lo esperaba en la puerta para irse juntos al salón aunque ayer no pudo por que Naruto llego en la hora del receso, estaba preocupada por él y mucho, se había comportado de una forma extraña ayer, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber cuando algo le ocurría, si lo conocía mejor que nadie, incluso más que Sasuke, porque ellos compartían todo, por que Naruto fue la primera persona en hacerla sentir como una persona valiosa.

Ella lo había conocido cuando unas niñas, de la escuela pública a la que asistía para formarle carácter según su padre, la molestaban, siempre se burlaban de ella por ser una "niña rica" y su problema de tartamudear, no podía evitarlo, era demasiado tímida para defenderse, cuando de repente llego su salvador, Naruto, y se peleo con esas niñas defendiéndola, se quedaron castigados y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo le pudo pronunciar:

-"A-a mi m-me gu-gus-t-tan las m-marcas d-de tus m-mej-jillas" -le dijo totalmente sonrojada

El chico la miro sorprendido para luego darle una gran sonrisa y decirle "A mí me gustan tus ojos'ttebayo" desde ese momento se volvieron inseparables, se decían todo, compartían todo y se entendían perfectamente, pues solo dos personas que han sentido la soledad pueden entenderse bien; Naruto con la muerte de sus padres y ella con la indiferencia de su familia, siempre cuidándose las espaldas, Naruto se convirtió en su mejor amigo y por eso no dudo seguirlo cuando se cambio de escuela, ellos siempre serian amigos, por eso se preocupaba por él, porque tenía el presentimiento de que algo grande pasaba y veía sospechaba la razón ya que ella lo había vivido antes cuando todo empezó, cuando él se hizo presente en su vida.

Si aun recordaba sus caricias y sus besos, se habían visto ayer, siempre cuidadoso de no dejar marca alguna que los delataran, por que el siempre había sido muy cuidadoso, si su amor, su amante secreto, su amor prohibido cas incestuoso, su primo Neji. Pero ellos no tenían la culpa de haberse enamorado perdidamente uno del otro, pero no podían dejar que su familia se enterara, no lo permitirían por eso se había desahogado con Naruto y este la había comprendido, se levanto y se fue a la puerta de su casa para esperar al rubio en el instituto... quien sabe quizás hoy le diría.

************** 7:10 am******************

Sasuke se alistaba para irse, reviso su mochila para ver si no le faltaba nada, pero andaba distraído, pensaba en la rara actitud de Naruto, algo le pasaba estaba seguro, pero el dobe no le había querido decir nada, hoy se lo sacaría discretamente (es decir a base de insultos) y si no le preguntaría a la Hyuuga, ella siempre sabía que era lo que sucedía con el rubio, una punzada en su pecho apareció, no le gustaba que ella fuera quien supiera todo de SU amigo.

Otra vez su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, no era normal sentir esa clase de de ¿celos? hacia su amigo, pero eran justificados, después de todo, Naruto fue unos de sus primeros amigos, si se habían conocido en un parque cerca de sus casas, el iba con sus padres y lo acercaron a la fuerza hacia otras dos familias. Era un niño rubio con marquitas en sus mejillas y a una niña pelirrosa con una muñeca en manos, el rubio miraba a la chica quien miraba al azabache y el miraba a la nada, pasaron unos fastidiosos minutos en silencio, no supo cómo pero de repente Naruto mordía su brazo mientras jalaba de los cabellos a Sakura que a su vez golpeaba a Naruto con la muñeca y desde entonces fueron amigos.

Sakura y Sasuke siempre protegían al rubio por ser un año menor que ellos, sobre todo Sasuke, el siempre lo protegía de todo, aunque no pudo protegerlo cuando sus padres murieron a causa de un accidente, Naruto se mudo y se veían cada vez que podían hasta que un día Naruto llego bastante feliz diciendo que ya tenía a una mejor amiga, fue la primera vez que sintió la punzada en su interior.

Ese era uno de los motivos por cuales su "querido" hermano Itachi le hacía burla, decía que el estaba enamorado de Naruto, que idiotez, era su mejor amigo y punto.

-¡OTOTO BAKA YA BAJA! -le grito dulcemente su hermano. Sasuke agarro su mochila y empezó a bajar las escaleras.... el averiguaría que le pasaba al dobe

*************** 7:15 am*******************

Naruto abría lentamente los ojos tratando de enfocar bien a pesar de la luz que entraba a su departamento, miro de soslayo el reloj decía las 7:15, el entraba a las 7:30.

-¡MALDICION SE ME HIZO TARDE! -grito desesperado saliendo bruscamente de la cama haciendo despertar a otra persona, Kyuubi.

-¿Qué te pasa mocoso? -pregunto el pelirrojo quien cubría su desnudez con la sabana mientras se tallaba los ojos viendo como el rubio ya traía los pantalones puestos y se abotonaba la blusa del uniforme.

-Se me hizo tarde para la escuela.

-Que molesto eres, volveré a dormir -dijo tranquilamente mientras se acostaba de nuevo. Naruto salió rápidamente el departamento, corría por las calles mientras reflexionaba en el hecho de que se volvió a acostar con Kyuubi, en verdad que era un fácil, pero es que cuando estaba con él las cosas parecían tan sencillas, si el tenia la facultad de hacer que olvidara a la voz de su conciencia siempre que lo besaba con esos adictivos labios, ya no sabía lo que hacía pero Kyuubi, si el sabia y muy bien, había sido tan extraño; se lo contaría únicamente a Hinata, si no podía confiar en los demás, solo habría reclamos sin fin, pero es que ellos no entendían la soledad, le dirían que él no estaba solo, pero si lo estaba y cada vez que se acostaba en el silencio de su apartamento sin nadie más lo recordaba, pero ayer fue distinto, sintió la calidez y la tranquilidad de dormir con alguien a su lado y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se había sentido solo en la noche, por eso aunque él sabía que estaba mal, por la edad, las circunstancias, etc. No dejaría la oportunidad de sentirse acompañado, aunque fuera vacio se sentía bien, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando choco contra un poste de luz, aunque si se dio cuenta del dolor y de que como Hinata iba a su lado preocupada, ya había llegado al Instituto... Si hoy se lo diría a su amiga.

*************** 7:20 am****************

Sakura se sentaba en su pupitre, le había dado una lección al idiota de Suiguetsu, pero el tenia la culpa, el no entendía que decirle algo pervertido a una chica no es un halago, bueno lo pensaría mucho en la enfermería. Miro hacia donde estaba Sasuke, como siempre estaba en el rincón mirando al patio, el nunca cambiaria, recordó divertida los días cuando ella estaba enamorada de su "adorado Sasuke-kun". Siempre había sido el más popular de todos los chicos, cuando lo seguía sin parar y regañaba a Naruto por las tonterías que hacía o si insultaba al azabache, cuando se peleaba con Ino por él, después se dio cuenta de que era un amor sin futuro, de niños y lo dejo, se convirtió junto a Neji y lamentablemente Suiguetsu las únicas personas con las que Sasuke compartía lo que tenía en la cabeza.

Porque Naruto, era caso aparte, el era su mejor amigo, su hermano, su amor sin descubrir por el mismo, si ella sabía que Sasuke estaba enamorado del rubio, aunque no se diera cuenta y no ayudaba mucho sus muestras de cariño por medio de insultos, no, no ayudaban.

-Sakura-chan hoy la llama de la juventud arde más fuerte que nunca en ti- le dijo Lee con su deslumbrante sonrisa literalmente, hace un tiempo que salía con Lee y pronto serian novios formales, se acomodo en su asiento cuando el sensei llego, hoy iría a llevarle un guiso de la cena a Naruto, para evitar que se alimente con ese ramen instantáneo que siempre come, cada 4 veces por semana le llevaba algo de cenar a Naruto... hoy iría a visitarlo.

************* 3:50 pm***************

Hinata todavía estaba un poco sorprendida por lo que le había dicho Naruto "me acosté con un hombre dos veces" era fuerte, pero inmediatamente le dijo que tenía todo su apoyo y que lo ayudaría en todo lo que quisiera, no podría juzgarlo sería muy hipócrita de su parte, él no la juzgo cuando ella le dijo de Neji.

Hinata se bajo del auto de sus padres, hoy saldría a pasear con su primo, sus familias estaban encantadas con la cordialidad de Neji, si estaban felices de que se llevaran tan bien y fueran tan unidos… si ellos supieran.

************** 4:30 pm********************

Sasuke estaba muy frustrado no le había podido sacar nada al urusatonkachi, de por si no lo había visto y cuando pudo no le dijo nada además la Hyuuga se lo llevo, algo ocultaban, si lo sabía estaba seguro de eso.

Y él lo averiguaría, dejaba de llamarse Sasuke Uchiha si no podía, pero hoy no podría, tenía que ir a una encantadora reunión familiar, estaría junto a su hermano y a su primo Sai... si se la pasaría en grande.

************ 7:00 pm***************

Naruto caminaba hacia su departamento, lo despidieron otra vez, por culpa del castigo doble de ayer había perdido su trabajo en la tienda de música pero no importaba ya el habían pagado así que no perdió mucho, diviso una persona en las escaleras del edifico, era Kyuubi

-Hola ¿qué haces aquí?

-Que mal educado eres mocoso -dijo antes de que Naruto pudiera contestar unos tipos se le acercaron a Kyuubi.

-Kyuubi, cuánto tiempo ¿qué haces con este niño?

-Nada, se me acerco, no lo conozco -dijo tranquilamente mientas se despedía de los tipos, poso su mirada a Naruto quien lo miraba enojado

-¿Que, qué te pasa?

-Porque le dijiste eso

-No fue cierto, no quiero que nadie más se fije en ti, por eso lo dije -lentamente se acerco a Naruto para besarlo. El rubio solamente se dejo llevar por el beso sabía que mentía pero no le importo... otra vez callo a su conciencia.

************* 7:05 pm***************

Sakura se dirigía al edificio de Naruto, su madre había hecho hoy un guiso de res con verduras que de seguro alegraría al rubio, si ya podía ver la cara de felicidad y asombro al ver el guiso.

Se fijo en una pareja que se besaba al pie de las escaleras del edificio donde vivía su rubio amigo, nada fuera de lo normal hasta que ella misma se sorprendió, la pareja no tenía nada extraño, un joven mayor besando a un chico... lo extraño era que el chico era Naruto.

********************Notas de la Autora********************

Bien aqui vamos otra vez. Wiiiiiii

Chalalala es el tercer capitulo y ando muy feliz, hoy fui a la convencion de comics. Me compre unos pokys y un sombrerito lolita *¬*. Que hermosa es la vida.

Bueno eso que, ya volviendo al capitulo trate de exponer las razones por las que Naru se entrega tan facil a Kyuubi. Y a veces si uno desea tener alguien a su lado solo para sentirse acompañado. En fin creo que no m exprese muy bien ahi pero me imagino que para alguien en esa situacion debe ser asi.

Ya despues de eso, muchas gracias a todas las personitas geniales que me han dejado review o han leido mi fic. Se los agradezco mucho.

Ya saben que acepto cualquier comentario y si tien alguna duda ponganla y yo les respondere en el proximo capitulo.

Creo que es todo, tengo sueño y no me quiero levantar temprano mañana... En fin.

Nos vemos queridos lectores

*************Adios**************


	4. Tu, Yo, Ellos, Nosotros

_Que genial mi primera historia en Fanfiction......_

**Titulo: The Foxie and The Bunny**

**Personajes:** Sasuke, Naruto, etc....

**Parejas:** Kyuunaru, Sasunaru, Nejihina.... etc

**Categorías:** Naruto

**Géneros:** Universo Alterno, Humor, Drama.

**Advertencias:** Disque lemon.....

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

***Capitulo 4:** Tu, Yo, Ellos, Nosotros *

**************** Temprano en la mañana ******************

**/// Suspiro///**

Sakura estaba recostada en su cama, hoy no iría a la escuela, estaba muy nerviosa, todavía trataba de analizar lo que había visto, aun no podía creerlo. Ver a su amigo Naruto besando a un hombre mayor que él y aparte entraron al departamento del rubio, esto estaba mal, estaba tan confundida, no tenía el valor de encarar a su amigo y a... Sasuke, que era lo que más la ponía nerviosa, tan solo con mirarla Sasuke sabría que algo ocultaba y si soltaba aunque fuera un gramo de información vendría consigo la catástrofe de los celos Uchiha…

Recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada, deseaba tanto ir al instituto y preguntarle a Naruto que fue lo que vio, quería una explicación pero estaba muy nerviosa y solo acabaría asustándolo. Posiblemente alterando a Sasuke, suspiro de nuevo, se calmaría y luego esperaría el momento más adecuado para enfrentarse al rubio. Se volteo de lado en su cama, quería dormir mas quizás así se podría calmar.

***************En otro lugar**************

Naruto jugaba con su lápiz, hace cinco minutos le había llegado la inspiración de golpe y empezó a escribir la letra de una canción, todo iba genial hasta que se bloqueo, miro a su cuaderno y observo lo que traía escrito:

Watching myself when I'm taking strides but  
here comes the moon and it feels and it feels  
like an informer quick run away hide before  
they see you, you know it is all, all a glow

Walking on water seems parlays now you got my  
trust and it feels, and it feels like sabotage  
when I'm pulling triggers back on myself you  
know it is all I know, is all I know

And it feels so real from the outside looking in  
And it feels so real from the outside  
From the outtttt  
From the outtt tyrant  
Tyrant tyranttt

Feel capable of most anything this crippled  
bears gonna sing gonna bring you all the  
years is quick turn around look your shadows  
could could not beautiful lies for you is

what they do ..

And it feels so real from the outside looking in  
And it feels so real from the outside  
From the outtttt  
From the outtt tyrant  
Tyrant tyranttt

Y hasta ahi su gran inspiración...

Le faltaba algo, de eso no había duda, estaba tan concentrado que no ponía atención a la clase de repaso para el examen de comunicación que Kurenai-sensei les daba, que frustrante era esta situación para el rubio, ya no tenía inspiración y morder el lápiz de seguro no se la daría. Toco el timbre, seguía Deportes, genial ahora el excéntrico de Gai-sensei los pondría a hacer cosas imposibles para que la flor de su juventud estuviera al máximo....

**/// Aura depresiva ///**

En el salón 106, los estudiantes estaban sin su profesor todavía, así que hacían lo más común "hablar"…

-Oye ¿por qué Sakura no habrá venido hoy a clases? -pregunto una pelirroja de lentes

-No lo sé Karin, quizás este enferma -respondió Neji tranquilamente mientras leía un libro.

-Oh miren los de primero están en su clase de deportes, oye Neji tu prima no debería juntarse con puros hombres -dijo Suiguetsu maliciosamente con su característica sonrisa de piraña.

-Cállate piraña idiota -le dijo Karin golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Sasuke y Neji se asomaron por la ventana y en efecto ahí estaban los de primer año específicamente el grupo de Naruto y Hinata.

*************** En la cancha de educación Física****************

-Así que de repente te bloqueaste Naru-chaaaan.

-Cállate Kiba, no me digas así y si me bloquee'ttebayo.

-Ohh pero si se escucha tan lindoooo -dijo mientras corría junto a todos los de la clase, bueno más bien al último para no dejar atrás a Chouji y a Shikamaru quienes iban muy lento.

-Cállate cara de perro -le grito el rubio quien estaba junto a Hinata

-A quien le dijiste cara de perro, subnormal.

-SUBNORMAL tu...

-Naruto-kun por favor no peleen -dijo suavemente la ojiblanca haciendo que ambos pararan la disputa.

-Eso es Hinata, ahhh ya no aguanto -dijo un agitado Chouji.

-Tsk la clase de Gai sensei es muy problemática.

-Para ti todo es problemático Shikamaru -le dijo Kiba -por cierto tu novia no te ha dicho si podemos ir a tocar otra vez el club.

-No, ella solo es una empleada además depende del dueño, muy problemático.

-¿Quién es el dueño del club? -pregunto Chouji

-Mmmm creo que se llama Kyuubi algo -dijo mientras que Naruto de la impresión se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-¡¡¡Naruto estas bien!!! -gritaron todos excepto Shikamaru

-Si... no se preocupen estoy bien'ttebayo -les dijo mientras se incorporaba y sonreía

_-"Maldición, mi amante... porque no creo que sea mi novio, y para aventura de una noche ya tampoco califica... ¿o sí? Maldición pero qué tenía que ser el dueño del club por Kami, ahhhhhhh que confuso'ttebayo" -_pensaba el rubio

_-Tengo que averiguar qué le pasa a Naruto y si..._-pensaba el Uchiha desde la ventana viendo como los amigos del dobe lo ayudaban a levantarse… imaginándose un sinfín de escenarios desde problemas académicos hasta un Naruto teniendo que prostituirse para pagar sus deudas…

Sasuke ya tenía un tic en el ojo mientras balbuceaba quedito "no el pobre dobe" mientras Neji lo veía preocupado y susurraba "idiota". Por su parte Naruto y compañía se dirigían a los vestidores para cambiarse.

-Oye Shikamaru y no sabes algo del dueño de ese club'ttebayo -preguntaba discretamente el rubio a su compañero

-Para que quieres saber Naru-chaan, acaso estas enamorado -se burlaba Kiba.

-Claro que no idiota y no me digas así solo es curiosidad.

-Pues Temari me la dijo, ella es su amiga cercana, Chouji se la sabe, es uan historia muy problemática -dijo apuntando a su compañero de al lado.

-Bueno, al parecer él era hijos de unos multimillonarios y cuando era niño, sus padres lo abandonaron pero después aparecieron muertos, así que se crio solo o algo así y heredero la fortuna de sus padres y tiene varios clubs y negocios y hasta ahí me acuerdo, muy triste -termino para llevarse unas papas a la boca.

-Si muy triste'ttebayo.

***************** Receso *********************

Sasuke se acercaba con sigilo hacia donde estaba el rubio, debía saber que le pasaba, era prioritario, poco a poco llego hasta donde estaba el rubio quien no había tocado su comida.

-Urusatonkachi -le dijo detrás de un sorprendido y adorable rubio.

-¡¡¡Kyaaaaaa!!! Teme me asustas -dijo para pararse y ponerse frente al mayor

-Lo que digas dobe, vaya que milagro que no te hayas comido o mejor dicho tragado de un bocado tu almuerzo -dijo mientras miraba el almuerzo intacto y el puchero que hacie su amigo por el comentario anterior.

-Teme, bueno es que no tengo hambre.

-Si como no, si siempre andas comiendo chucherías.

-Baka, pues es que ahora estoy concentra…do -término de decir antes de percatarse de su error.

-Y en que puedes estar concentrado un dobe como tu -ya lo tenía pronto le diría lo que pasaba

-Bueno... yo...

-NARU KAWAAAAAAAAAAAAIII -gritaron a la distancia haciendo que los dos chicos voltearan a ver al dueño de semejante grito.

-Sai, ¡¡¡¡sabes que odio que me digan así!!!! -grito el rubio quien trataba de quitarse de encima a Sai quien quería abrazar al rubio.

-"Maldita copia barata, ya casi y luego se echa encima del dobe" -pensaba el azabache con una gran vena en su cabeza.

************ Tienda de mascotas "The little Frog's" **************

Naruto acababa de alimentar a Huron #4 y a Huron #6, les decía así porque el dueño le había especificado que no debía ponerles nombre a ninguno de los animales porque a veces estos se encariñaban y era más difícil entregarlos, así que el rubio había decidido ponerles numero a cada uno para no desobedecer la regla.

-Bien Naruto ya te puedes ir - dijo su jefe mientras lo miraba fijamente

-Si gracias Tanaka-san -dijo mientras se percataba de la mirada que le daba su jefe, podía ser muy tontuelo en muchas cosas, pero sabia identificar a un pervertido cuando lo veía, de todas formas sabia tratar con ellos, no por nada su tutor era Ero sennin, el rey de los pervertidos. Se encamino a su casa ausente de su alrededor simplemente no podía sacarse la historia de Kyuubi de su cabeza.

Llegando a su apartamento se recargo en la puerta y cerro sus ojos suspirando pesadamente, el suave golpeteo de la puerta lo despertó de su trance, abrió lentamente y pudo ver a Kyuubi frente a él. Por primera vez fue el rubio quien lo beso, muy suave y lento, entraron al departamento despacio mientras profundizaban el beso. Naruto pudo percibir un aroma diferente en el pelirrojo, olía a perfume de mujer, supuso que había estado con otra.

-Estuviste con alguien -pregunto un poco agitado mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del mayor.

-No -fue lo único que respondió para dar paso a otro beso.

**/// Tu mientes ///**

Naruto se dejo llevar por el beso, este era más lento que los otros, pero terriblemente sensual, excitante. Se deshicieron de sus ropas lentamente, sin prisa, algo nuevo para ellos, mientras se sentaban en la cama aun besándose, no habían parado de hacerlo en ningún momento. Naruto echo para atrás su cabeza cuando Kyuubi empezó a besar su fino cuello, para volver a tomar sus dulces labios con pasión.

**/// Yo aguanto ///**

Estaban aun sentados en la cama, abrazados, exploraban el cuerpo del otro besándose interrumpiendo lo necesario para respirar para seguir devorando sus bocas después, para Naruto la boca del pelirrojo era deliciosa, tenía un sabor agridulce y sentir como esa lengua exploraba toda su cavidad con suaves movimientos era el cielo y para Kyuubi la boca y labios del menor eran más que deliciosos, adictivos era la palabra, tenían un sabor dulce mezclado con el sabor amargo del ramen.

-Ahhhhh -gimió Naruto cuando el pelirrojo rasguño levemente sus muslos.

**/// Ellos ignoran ///**

Lentamente Naruto se subió a las piernas de su amante, este besaba el sudado pecho del rubio mientras escuchaba los suspiros y gemidos del chico.

-Sabes fantástico -le dijo agitado Kyuubi al rubio volviéndolo a besar mientras Naruto tumbaba al mayor en la cama acariciando su pecho al tiempo que su amante delineaba su espalda con sus manos acompasando los movimientos a los esos del chico sobre él. Se volvieron a besar, juntando mas sus cuerpos, el mayor acariciaba todo lo que podía tocar de rubio hasta que volvió a sentarse en la cama quedando el rubio sentado sobre él.

**/// Nosotros sabemos ///**

Seguían besándose apasionadamente, el pelirrojo deslizo su mano lentamente por el pecho, estomago y finalmente la entrepierna de su amante para tocarla suavemente.

-Mmmmm Kyuu…bi ahhh

-Si... mocoso –pregunto con sorna sin separarse mucho de la dulce boca del rubio y lo estimulaba, levantando tres dedos para que los preparara, observo ansioso como Naruto los ensalivaba sensualmente, disfrutando el momento y cuando estuvieron listos los llevo a su entrada.

-Ahhh -gimió un poco incomodo el rubio, pero el mayor lo tranquilizo besándolo otra vez tan lento, tan delicioso.

**/// Tu me engañas ///**

Pronto metió el segundo y el tercero, preparaba al menor degustando todavía de sus bocas, acariciándose por todo el cuerpo, jadeando juntos, a un mismo compas. Cuando lo considero listo, saco sus dedos para empezar a meter su erección en el interior de su pequeño amante.

-Ahhhhhh -gimió Naruto echando su cabeza hacia atrás aprovechando eso Kyuubi dejo varias marcas en el cuello del rubio, aun no se movía hasta que la señal del chico empezando a embestirlo lentamente, podía ver como el rubio saltaba sobre él, se besaron con más intensidad, no habían parado de probar sus bocas esa noche.

**/// Yo te sigo ///**

-Ahhh si mas ahhh mas... fuer… te -pedía el rubio entre gemidos, el mayor acelero un poco sus embistes, disfrutaba la estrechez del chico, descendió un poco para jugar con sus pezones escuchando los gemidos de su amante en su oído, era tan excitante.

-Ahhhh te siente... s tan bien... mocoso... ahhh -gemía el mayor igual que su amante se fundieron en otro beso tan apasionado como lo que hacían, las piernas de Naruto rodeaban la cintura del pelirrojo cerrando alrededor de ella, para profundizar el delicioso vaivén que le proporcionaba su amante.

**/// Ellos nos descubrirán ///**

Los gemidos y jadeos cada vez eran más fuertes, de repente Kyuubi se fue contra la cama dejando al rubio debajo de su cuerpo, llevando sus piernas hacia sus hombros y juntando lo mas que podía sus cuerpos, era un éxtasis total, sentir al niño debajo de él retorciéndose de placer, había estado con otra, pero no lo había llenado, había sido tan mecánico, pero.... esto era tan placentero, mordió levemente los labios ya rojos del chico quien esbozo en exquisito gemido, Naruto profundizo el beso rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Kyuubi

-Ahhhhhhhh así.... eres ahhhhh magnifico -gemía fuertemente el rubio sintiendo como su amante profundizaba las salvajes estocadas.

-Ahhh tu también ... ahhhh -le respondió el mayor acelerando las embestidas, sentía que ya iban a llegar, poco a poco espasmos recorrían la columna de ambos, sentían el éxtasis tan cercano hasta que el rubio no soporto mas derramando entre ambos haciendo que su interior se contrajera logrando que el mayor llegara al orgasmo y llenara al chico con su semilla, se quedaron abrazados, calmándose poco a poco, Kyuubi besaba fugazmente el pecho de Naruto, quien acariciaba dulcemente los mechones rojos hasta quedarse dormidos.

**/// Nosotros somos adictos ///**

********************Notas de la Autora********************

Bien aquí vamos otra vez. Wiiiiiii

Es el cuarto capítulo y sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar. Gomeeeeeeeen. Pero la flojera es grande muy grande.

Primero que nada la canción que sale se llama Tyrant de One Republic, estupenda canción por cierto se las recomiendo sobre todo en la porción de mi disque lemon. Sinceramente no me gustan mucho los lemons que hago, no sé. Pobrecito Kyuubi me da pena pero en fin también en medio desgraciado así que bueno.

Este lunes entro a la faculta de de nuevo. Oh adiós libertad de levantarte a las 12 del mediodía. Lo extrañare. Por otro caso el hurón # 4 y #6 observan mis brownies a las 12:30 de la madrugada.

Jajajajajaja no es cierto. Bueno si me los comería en este momento si no hubiera sido tan coda para gastar 12 pesos más en el paquete de la pizza.

Por último les doy muchas gracias a las personitas geniales que han leído y dejado reviews. Gracias de todo corazón.

Ya saben que acepto cualquier comentario y si tienen alguna duda pónganla y yo les responderé en el próximo capitulo.

Mmm estoy demasiado llena, tengo flojera y me debo bañar horita, no me quiero levantar mañana temprano.

Nos vemos queridos lectores

*************Adiós**************


End file.
